


The warmth of  your embrace

by Ava_Z



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Makeup, Pre-Reichenbach, Romance, Some Plot, Sweet/Hot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Z/pseuds/Ava_Z
Summary: John is mad at Sherlock and he decides to sleep on the sofa but then he realizes Sherlock can't process that the way John expected.





	

It was a bit cold, uncomfortable and small to sleep on, but John knew the sofa was his only option right now.

  
John's room was a mess now. After John moved to his room, Sherlock started to put some of his science stuff in there along with anything he couldn't find a place for. Now he couldn't even find a space on his bed to sleep on.

  
He thought back to every time Sherlock and him slept on that sofa in each other’s arms.

It was warm and soft and cozy, even though there was the two of them on it.

  
He got mad at himself for remembering why that was warmer and more comfortable; there was Sherlock with him on it. The brilliant man he fell in love with, not the arrogant idiot who got him so mad that night.

But it wasn't just about that night. It wasn't just one mistake. They had been through it over and over again.

  
And it wasn't just one thing. It was the many things which above all was the fact that Sherlock didn’t really know how to be in a relationship yet.

  
John had explained to him that they are not only colleagues or friends anymore. They are boyfriends and they have to make decisions together and don't leave each other out of things.

  
But Sherlock didn't seem to want to at least try to change.

  
But it wasn't until that evening that they started arguing and then John became red with anger since Sherlock was acting more stubborn than ever and John realized he is done arguing.

  
He grabbed a pillow and before Sherlock's shocked profile, went out of the room to sleep separately for the first time in the one year that they had been together.

  
Sherlock followed him out. He was in his grey t-shirt and dark grey pants which John loved so much on him. It made him look messy and fluffy and it just made John want to grab him and squeeze him and kiss him all over.

  
Sherlock watched him with pursed lips and crossed elbows, standing in the corner of the living room as John put the pillow on the sofa and with his back to Sherlock he pulled a blanket over himself and curled into the sofa.

  
Sherlock stood there silently. As if he thought his presence alone would be enough to let John know he wants him back in their bed, but he was too vain to say anything. So after a while he just went back into his room.

  
Half an hour later he came back, wearing his blue-navy gown over his clothes and paced quietly in the hallway gazing at John repeatedly.

  
He was breathing through his nose and trying to walk as noisily as he could but since John didn't pay any attention to him or even move a little, he stormed back into his room.

  
Twenty minutes later he went out again and sat by his bedroom door for a while.  
He kept thinking John would change his mind and come back to their bed after a while, and he would be sitting there, looking like a very romantic and thoughtful boyfriend.

  
Of course John could hear all those noises. He could hear Sherlock pace back and forth in the flat and he knew Sherlock was trying to attract his attention but he couldn't give a damn about that.

  
He was beyond angry with him and at the moment he wouldn't have gone back even if Sherlock apologized which was as unlikely as pigs flying.

  
John was not just making Sherlock regret what he said and did, he had decided to put an end to all of his childish behaviour and he was not going to back down this time.

  
John didn't remember when his mind got tired of having a mental fight with Sherlock and he dosed off but it didn't seem like he had slept all that much.

  
He woke up to the sound of Sherlock eating God knows what which made the most annoying sound. He was sitting on his chair, legs curled under his body, with a pack of chips which John wasn't sure where he got from, staring at him.

  
He had a blank yet somehow entitled Profile. The one he always had when he had done something wrong and was too of an arrogant git to admit it.

  
John tried to ignore him. Even though that noise was going on his last nerve, he didn't want to encourage him to act more childish.

  
After a few minutes realizing his non-verbal methods were not going to help, Sherlock finally said in his stiff and determined tone although there was a hint of edginess in it too.  
'It's enough John, I think you showed just how angry you are, now get your butt back to bed and sleep where you should be sleeping.'

  
What? Now he was trying to say something romantic with that tone? Hell no. John was not going to give into that. Sherlock wasn't even close to changing John's mind.

  
John still didn't say anything only gave him a sharp _I'm done arguing with you_ look and turned his back to him.

  
He looked away so quickly that he missed the truly confused and lost look on Sherlock's face.

  
After a while John was back to sleep and hadn't even heard Sherlock getting up and going back to his room.

  
Sure, the idea did pass his mind every now and then that maybe this wasn’t really necessary, but he ignored it. Because he believed that it actually was necessary. Yes he missed the warmth and comfort of Sherlock's bed and well, Sherlock's body but he had gotten used to the sofa now which he had convinced himself wasn’t that bad altogether.

  
It was around 3 am when he felt warm hands on his arm and Sherlock’s very low soft voice.

  
Sherlock was kneeling down next to the sofa, lightly shaking him.

  
John barely looked in his direction. Having just woken up he could only hear his own name and didn't really catch the rest of what Sherlock was saying.

  
The fact that Sherlock kept waking him up really irritated him and he said in an annoyed voice.

  
'Wha... what? What is it?'

  
He was expecting something very selfish from Sherlock with a very condescending or impatient tone.

  
But Sherlock said in a low and kind of a husky voice.

  
'John, come back to bed.'

  
John was about to snap and he was really mad, but he tried to control himself. Still with a pretty mad voice said.

  
'Go back to sleep Sherlock. I have an early shift tomorrow. Go away.'

  
He said that and then turned his back to him. Nevertheless he knew from previous experiences that Sherlock would either keep bothering him until he gave up or just leave him alone and sulk through the next day. Either way, he knew there was going to be consequences which he had to be prepared for.

  
Although somewhere in there he wondered what time it was and had Sherlock been awake all this time? Did he have trouble going back to sleep? Or was this just him needing to make things his way like all the other times that they were in a fight.

  
They had spent the whole past year together. Not a single night apart.

  
They even took their nap in each other's arms. As a matter of fact mostly John did when he was back from work or sometimes after an exhausting day that he had to run errands.

  
Even when Sherlock was on the sofa doing serious work on his laptop John would drop himself on the sofa next to him, curl up on it and put his head on Sherlock's lap.

  
He would say ‘only twenty minutes love. Don’t forget to wake me up.’

Then he would bury his face in Sherlock's stomach, his nose brushing Sherlock's skin over his shirt and tickle him a bit making him giggle.

And Sherlock would stroke his hair with one hand until he went to sleep and work on his laptop with the other. And he never woke him up after twenty minutes.

Knowing John, he knew how he worried too much about everything. It wasn't _time_ he needed, it was a nice nap and someone to stroke his hair and love him. He would stay like that as long as John was asleep. Not moving at all even if his legs went sore.

  
Suddenly John remembered how important it was for Sherlock that john was in bed when he wanted to sleep. He did get into the habit of sleeping early after he got together with John.

  
He used to resist it before but since John always went to bed early and he had to go too because he wanted to cuddle with him, he had no other choice. 

And then he would find himself lying awake in John's arms, looking up at him. Watching him breath. Watching him sleep. Watching him so lovingly exist. And suddenly it felt like that nagging voice in his head, those claws that used to thrust into his brain cells and press hard until he either kept his brain busy with a case or calmed it down with cigarettes or drugs, were no longer bothering him.

It seemed liked he had found himself in the dominance of another drug. A stronger one. In fact that very strong drug was holding him so softly and with each of his exhales that lightly moved a strand of Sherlock's hair, got him more and more dizzy and calm and distracted.

And then after awhile he would go to sleep few minutes after John did or in some occasions even sooner.

  
Later it got to a point that when he was tired and he needed to sleep but john had things to do or wasn’t sleepy yet, he would make John come to bed curl into his arms and John would hold him close happily and whisper in his ears until he went to sleep and then leave the room to what he was doing.

  
Not that it wasn't important for John, but Sherlock would always make a point to sleep in John's arms and even demanded that he stroke his hair and rub his hands on his body while he was going to sleep. John would have done all of that anyways but he loved hearing Sherlock ask for it.

God he was just a big baby wasn’t he? John thought to himself.

To be fair John was responsible for that as well. He brought that side of Sherlock out by enjoying it so much. He loved making Sherlock as comfortable as he could and even spoiling him and he was sure Sherlock knew that and that was why now John had to put his foot down and be strict about this.

  
But Sherlock was an adult too. He must've known that that's how people fight and when they fight they tend to sleep apart.

  
Although he suddenly found himself wishing that it wasn't true. He loved having Sherlock in his arms in bed. He couldn’t really sleep well without Sherlock in the bed either.

On the rare occasions that Sherlock couldn't bring himself to sleep or there was just something delicious about a case or an experiment that he just couldn't resist, John would wake up several times during the night since he didn’t feel Sherlock next to him and usually sleepily storm into the kitchen or wherever Sherlock was, and without any warning grab Sherlock's wrist and drag him to bed.

At first Sherlock would start protesting and saying how rediculous John was being and cross his arms to his chest and frown very hard even though he was already in John's arms who was already halfway back to sleep and just didn't give a crap and held him so tightly like he was going to escape, which was still pretty hot for Sherlock even though he was trying hard to look mad and was pouting like a baby.

But later he would fall asleep so fast and would cooperate better the next times that it happened, because he knew damn well how amazing it felt to be forced by John to go to sleep in his arms.

Also Sherlock knew John would wake up to be very grumpy the next day if he didn't sleep well at night, now that his days of waking up with nightmares in the middle of the night was over and they were both used to a better class of resting.

And Sherlock had no intention of denying him even a little bit of that. That was one of the rarest things that Sherlock actually learnt about being in a relationship: to leave his experiments for the day time and cuddle with his boyfriend through the nights.

  
John realized Sherlock hadn't moved but he still didn't react at all.

  
Then suddenly Sherlock said with the most sincere tone he had ever had. 'John I can't sleep, come to bed.'

  
John sighed. Getting up on one elbow he rubbed his eyes.

  
He knew that changed things. That look, that voice, that very rare open honest tone, the way he kept coming back, they all showed this was genuine.

  
Sherlock wasn't acting he was in fact as desperate as he sounded and John couldn't just ignore that. After all he loved him beyond words and he cared about his feelings.

  
And honestly the way he said it, which wasn’t demanding or smug or egotistic it was something so new, so different and so pure. It shook something inside John.

  
still not looking at Sherlock, John paused for a minute in that position, looking at his feet with a frown on his face.

  
Sherlock hadn’t moved a bit as if he was showing he is just not going to leave without John.

  
Even without looking at him John could feel he was a lot different from couple of hours ago. He was quiet and strange. He also somehow seemed sorry which happened so rarely.

  
Now all John wanted was to just get it over with. He wasn't in a mood to think or argue and he did not have the energy to even keep ignoring Sherlock.

  
After a few seconds John got up, angrily taking his pillow and blanket. Not for once looking at Sherlock.

Sherlock got up quickly waiting for him, standing almost close. He almost seemed like he didn't feel allowed to get any closer to John.

  
He kept his gaze fixed on John the entire time.

  
John felt something strange about the way Sherlock was acting. But he thought _screw it_ _he got what he wanted like he always did_.

  
John went into the bedroom and Sherlock followed him like a child. A child who had done something bad and now was worried about the consequences.

  
John threw himself at the right end of the bed almost close to the edge where he had never slept before. They had always slept close to each other in the center.

  
He didn't get under the duvet. Instead he cast it aside and pulled his blanket over himself. Maybe as a last attempt to show that this changed nothing. Sherlock got under covers fast and as he was moving to get a bit closer, John said without looking back.

  
'No touching.'

  
Sherlock stopped without saying anything. Staring at the back of John's head, Sherlock rested his head on both of his hands on his pillow. His eyes fierce and tired and there was a shade of sadness and concern on his face.

  
He was breathing heavily through his nose which made a lot of sound in the annoying silence of the room.

  
John clenched his jaw. He knew even if he was dead mad he wanted to sleep close to Sherlock. But he also hated that Sherlock always got his way acting childish like that.

  
He knew Sherlock was going to keep on making sad noises until John would break. However deep down he also knew he couldn't really do this to Sherlock. He cared for him too much and he knew it was possible that this could be unbearable for him.

  
He said with a forced cold voice, not that successful in making it convincing. 'Alright you can cuddle but that's it.'

  
Without a second to waste Sherlock hurried to hold John from behind.

  
He slid his hands under John’s arms and wrapped his arms around his stomach and then moved them up to his ribs to be as close as possible and held him tight. He buried his nose in the back of John's neck, breathing almost heavily.

  
John couldn't help but shiver as he felt Sherlock's breath on his neck and also it felt so nice having Sherlock hold him so tight.

But as Sherlock's body went still John could feel how tense he was.

  
A frown appeared on John's eyebrows, thinking why would Sherlock be so tense right now? He did get John back to their bed, didn’t he? Why would he be tense right now? He couldn’t remember seeing Sherlock like this since they started dating.

  
It wasn’t like Sherlock to act this way.  
Seconds passed in silence and then Sherlock said with a deep low kind of shaky voice. 'I love you.'

  
John had decided to not back down and he wasn't going to. But that voice, the way he said it, and after the long night that they had, he felt his stomach sink.

  
Besides even being this mad he couldn’t resist Sherlock being so close to him and breathing into his neck and then saying _I love you_ like that and not get weak a little.

  
Sherlock was feeling sensitive for some reason and John felt like he needed to hear it back.

  
So trying to sound as casual as he could he said after several seconds.

  
'I love you too.'

  
John wasn’t sure but he felt like Sherlock’s breathing got heavier. Somehow tenser.

Maybe he should have said it with more emotion, more like usual. Well of course he couldn’t. They had a fight and John was still mad. He couldn’t just say it back exactly like other times.

  
What was it with Sherlock? They had fought so much before. Yes this was a bit more serious and John _did_ sleep outside for the first time but Sherlock was a strong confident bloke, he wouldn't get so sensitive because John was a bit stricter this time.

  
John just couldn't take it. He had to do something even a small thing to make sure he is OK.

So he slowly moved his hand to Sherlock's arm that was wrapped around him and gave it a little stroke and then a light squeeze and rubbed it a little. Of course in general it was a small act but for people being in a fight it was a big deal.

Sherlock took a deep trembling breath and held John tighter Burying his forehead in John's shoulder.

John frowned in confusion. What was that deep breath? Was it relief? God, did Sherlock actually think John was not going to say it back? Or that he didn’t mean it? That was ridiculous.

It was all so strange. John couldn't believe this was the same guy who ordered him around most of the time and could be an absolute animal in bed sometimes.

John slowly turned his head back and looked at him. His face was still buried in the back of John’s neck, with a noticeable force.

John stared at him for a bit with that serious yet confused frown and then whispered very softly. 'hey,'

Sherlock lifted his head slowly, not making eye contact.

John looked at him with a kind yet same confused profile.

Sherlock wasn't looking at John's eyes and there was a shade of sadness in his.

That look confirmed it more although John still wasn't sure.

Still looking confused, John said softly. ‘Come here,' And then he lifted his left hand and cupped Sherlock's cheek pulling his face closer.

Sherlock looked amazed. Like he really didn’t expect a kiss right now.

John pulled him close into a very soft kiss, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

With his hand cupping the back of Sherlock's head and the lips that were working on Sherlock’s, the kiss felt more and more wonderful. Soon John found his right hand on Sherlock’s thigh, softly caressing it.

Sherlock inhaled noticeably. He was clearly melting into the kiss and the touch and was letting out desperate relieved breaths into John's mouth, which came out as hums as John kissed him more and more tenderly.

His arms were still wrapped around John tightly as if he was scared if he let go even a little bit John was going to slip away.

They finished the kiss with a cute smack sound.

Both of their lips looked so red and puffy from the sweet kiss and they were both breathing a bit heavily now.

John stared at him still holding his head with that hand and softly stroking his ear with his thumb. The position he was in, was a bit uncomfortable however kissing Sherlock from that angle felt a lot hotter. Why hadn’t they done it more?John thought.

He looked hyped up and still amazed with the way Sherlock was acting as he was keeping his tense gaze at Sherlock.

Sherlock’s face was still close to John’s but he still wasn't looking at him. It was weird. Sherlock had almost never looked like this before.

John kept looking at Sherlock waiting for him to look up but he didn’t.

Suddenly John felt that it was becoming clearer.

Sherlock got scared. So scared when he saw that John had chosen to sleep on the sofa to not be near him. And more scared when he realized he's pretty serious about it.

Somehow John sleeping outside was a scary realization for Sherlock. Maybe because he felt that he could lose John as easily as that and it was going to start with sleeping separately.

Thinking back, John remembered the look he saw on Sherlock's face before, even as brief and blurry as it was, should have shown him that Sherlock might have believed that that was probably _it_. That John was finally done with him and his _nonsense_ as he sometimes put it.

After this realisation John looked at him with serious dark eyes and this time pulled him into a hard passionate kiss. Then quickly shifted his body to face Sherlock. He held his head with both hands and kissed his cheek then temple, then forehead, then placed kisses on other side of his face not stopping.

And with a last kiss on his lips he tilted Sherlock's head up to look at him. Sherlock was looking more peaceful but the fear that John had just figured out was still there.

'Hey, look at me.'

John said with serious eyes and his kind soft voice. Sherlock slowly moved his gaze to John's eyes as he lifted his hands to rest on John’s wrists softly.

'I love you.'

John said very stiffly and serious, staring into his eyes.

Sherlock let out a very deep trembling breath at that.

John got a bit mad with that reaction. Maybe at Sherlock, maybe at himself or maybe both. For many reasons and for not realising who he was dealing with.

World's most dangerous detective his ass, he was a little soft flower when it came to people he loved. And how many were there that he actually loved that way? Yes one. It was John. This was his first love and his first relationship ever.

It meant that he had lived for thirty something years, never feeling the need to be with someone, never feeling the ache on his lips to be on someone else’s, until he met John. Now John didn’t know why in hell this perfect human being ever fell in love with him out of all the people he could have, but he should have known anything relating to emotions would feel ten times more intensified to Sherlock.

He didn’t just fall in love with John, he changed a big part of himself drastically to convince himself how he felt about him and let himself love and be loved and no matter how tough he was, that part of him, the part that had let it’s guards down for John would always remain the weakest and most vulnerable.

Deep down he was practically a hopeless romantic and a softy.

The man would kneel down in front of John on the sofa when he was bored or mad at people’s stupidity and put his head on John's stomach and yell. ‘your hands’.

So John would smile and immediately put his hands on his head and run his fingers through his hair and caress and stroke until there was no trace of any boredom or anger in him and he would stay like that for a long while just enjoying that peace.

Or sometimes that he would be frustrated with his work or experiments he would wrap his arms around John’s belly, stick his head under his shirt and put small kisses on it over and over and make him tickle and laugh because Sherlock sometimes just needed that. That wonderful laugh to make him feel like life was worth living even solely because of that. And then when he would look so calm and loose, John would pull him up to the sofa and place him in his arms, both of their feet stretched out in front of them on the sofa and they would kiss and smile at each other and whisper instead of talking out loud because that just felt more good and nothing else mattered in the world at that moment. Nothing.

And John couldn’t remember a more peaceful time, when it would feel so right to just stay like that and hold him and touch him and place small kisses on his head for as long as he could.

Yes that soft man couldn't handle John's rough method to make a better boyfriend out of him. He wasn't capable of tolerating that. And John should have known that by then.

He scolded himself.

So John repeated again.

'I love you completely and unconditionally Sherlock you know that right?'

Sherlock kept looking at him with innocent eyes.

John chuckled in amazement but there was a hint of guilt in there too.

'Why are you acting like this love? I was just mad at you it doesn't mean that I would stop loving you even a bit.'

Sherlock broke his eye contact and finally said in his little almost gravelly voice.

'You couldn't stand being next to me anymore. You slept on the sofa!'

'Sherlock that's what everyone does when they are...'

Then he stopped. He suddenly realized what he was saying.

They were not everyone and Sherlock was definitely nothing like anyone else.

John paused for a minute. He was thinking about what he just realized then said softly.

'How could you believe I didn't love you anymore? Don't I show my love to you enough?'

Looking down Sherlock said a bit more seriously. 'I believe it because I am everything you say I am. All the things that make you mad. I am all that and I can’t change that and I keep waiting for you to get tired and...'

He swallowed. He couldn't finish the sentence and very noticeably looked away.

John felt sick. Was he going to say 'to leave me'?

John looked at him with wide eyes but then tears rolled up in them.

To think all this time that they had been together, every time they had a fight, every time John ignored him because he was mad and Sherlock had kept doing stupid sometimes annoying stuff to make him forget, all this time that John had kept nagging at him for being selfish, Sherlock had just felt more insecure as he has thought John was just going to get tired some day and leave him.

And John hadn’t realized it was Sherlock. He doesn’t get things the way ordinary people do. _Little ordinary people’s problems_ as he would put it. He didn’t always understand why John was mad at him.

Suddenly he hated himself for not realizing that for so long.

In that moment he just wanted to hold Sherlock tight in his arms and squeeze him so hard maybe he could somehow make him believe that he wasn't going anywhere even if Sherlock tried to make him leave.

He was it. Everything John needed and wanted. He was his lover, his best friend and on top of all that he was so proud to be with him.

Now John was staring at him, breathing hard thinking what to say or do to make Sherlock hear and believe everything he felt for him; his unconditional love for Sherlock that sometimes overwhelmed him.

Sometimes it just hurt so badly that amount of love he had for that lunatic.

Suddenly adrenaline spun through him. His pupils dilated as he got more overwhelmed by the way he felt.

He pulled Sherlock close in a blink of an eye and locked his lips on his as he climbed on top of him.

John was panting hard from the excitement and passion and so many feelings.

He pulled the duvet over them without breaking the kiss and he moved his hand under the duvet to Sherlock's pants, who was breathing heavily now.

With fingers that were trembling now, he got their pants off and then there was lube and a little preparation and then slow long thrusts and very deep and slightly loud moans and lots of kisses and lots of whispers and stroking the hair and pleasant bitings and God Sherlock was falling apart and writhing underneath him and John was losing his mind.

Sherlock came only by those thrusts and then John did and collapsed on top of him and then it was hard to see or speak or even breathe for several minutes.

Two hot bodies, two strong muscular hot bodies, breathing hard and heavy against each other, too satisfied to be able to move. Being in love with Sherlock Holmes was definitely very exhausting and fucking amazing.

He had to show him, tell him and he didn't dare him, his Sherlock, to feel that he wasn't loved and appreciated the way he truly was.

The hell with his arrogance and idiocy as a boyfriend, he could teach him some other way. He was John's life, his love and he wanted to make sure he felt every bit of it.

John was resting his lips on Sherlock’s face now, breathing heavily almost in synch with Sherlock.

Bruises were becoming more noticeable all over Sherlock’s neck and shoulder and upper body; even his chin and lips were turning red now.

Pulling back to rest on his elbows, John took a moment to look at them.

God he loved it; marking him all over like that.

To remind him you are mine.

The breathings were almost back to normal now. A soft beautiful shade of peace mixed with satisfaction and sleepiness had appeared on their faces. Their eyes looked tired but a hint of relief and so much love was sparkling in them.

Still lying on top of him, mouths close to each other, John started kissing him so softly and lovingly all over his face and head and neck and he was making Sherlock who's legs were still wrapped around John, melt. His lips were swollen, his hair damp with sweat and dishevelled and crazy. John had to fight an urge to not bite and bruise him all over his body all over again.

Before even catching his breath properly he put both hands on Sherlock’s head pushing back his damp hair, then repeated slowly, like caressing, he looked into his eyes fiercely.

'You got it, love? You got how I feel about you?'

Sherlock didn't say anything. He was staring at him for a long minute and then he tightened his arms around John’s neck and pulled him closer. Then he buried his nose in the crook of John's neck and breathed long and calmly.

Without breaking that hug, John wrapped his strong arms tight around him and shifted next to Sherlock, taking Sherlock with him.

With both of them on their sides now, John pulled Sherlock closer again, holding him tight against his chest.

He rested his lips on his forehead placing a small soft kiss every now and then.

‘Sherlock, I’m sorry.’

He whispered after several seconds.

Sherlock pulled back and looked at John’s face with confusion.

‘I’m sorry baby.’

He placed a firm kiss on Sherlock’s forehead.

‘You shouldn’t be apologizing John. I am...I should be… John I promise I’ll…’

Sherlock was mumbling. He believed that this was mostly his fault and he should promise John that he would get better at this but he just couldn’t bring himself to promise. He couldn’t say the words, because what would he say? Was he really able to change who he was? Could he really promise John that he wouldn’t put himself in danger to catch criminals anymore?

Could he promise that he wouldn’t treat John like some kind of a commander instead of a boyfriend?

Could he promise that he could be a better man?

Changing who you are, someone you have been for years is not easy, especially for Sherlock who was the most stubborn and arrogant person even according to himself and he didn’t want to promise John something he couldn’t deliver yet he really wanted to.

John deserved to be happy.

But before he could mumble more John said quickly.

‘Shhh…. We’ll figure it out. I promise.’

Sherlock looked up into John’s eyes. The guy who always surprised everyone with almost everything that came out of his mouth was once again amazed by his lovely blogger.

He spent most of his life denying that he had a heart and now there he was, wondering how could someone have such a big heart and how could he have so much power over Sherlock.

And he knew that he could believe that. He knew if John promised then it would definitely be OK.

Suddenly it was so much simpler. Sherlock felt like even the hard drive in his head was slowly stopping to rest now.

John looked down at him with a very light smile; softly running his fingers through those curls. Sherlock felt so soft and calm and sweet in his arms.

Sherlock said hesitantly.

'John, before you go to work this morning, would you...'

He paused to think about what he wanted to say.  
John understood. After the emotional night they had, Sherlock couldn't wake up to his bed without John in it. He already had to wake up to an empty bed every morning that John had an early shift. He wanted to ask John to wake him before leaving.

He actually wanted him to stay but was hesitant to ask.

John said quickly with a smile.

'I'll call in. I want to stay with you today, all day.'

Sherlock buried his face against John’s shoulder blade and smiled and John felt it. He held him tighter and placed a kiss on his head. They both inhaled peacefully and John felt exhaustion was rushing back to him and he was sure Sherlock had to be much more tired now.

Running one hand in Sherlock's hair and grabbing a handful lightly, he tilted Sherlock head back to see his face.

Sherlock looked so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. Of course he did. He had worked all day and hadn't slept all night, especially now that he was used to sleeping early.

The guy who would not go to sleep for days in a row now couldn’t make it past midnight easily. God he was a complicated soft genius detective and John understood that better now; that something as small as sleeping apart can drive his boyfriend crazy just like that.

He stared into his eyes for a while, both of theirs red and tired but so deeply peaceful.

He pressed his lips on Sherlock's so softly, almost like touching a flower with them. He used small perfect amount of tongue to part them and dart it in just a bit, brushing Sherlock’s tongue a little and kissing him more; sending him to sleep with those kisses.

Sherlock hummed with desire against his lips and then their bodies were curved into each other again.

Sherlock's eyes got heavier as John placed a kiss on his ear lobe and then whispered very soft and lovingly into his ear. 'My baby'

Sherlock responded with a happy hum and slowly dosed off, leaving a very happy and still a bit emotional John Watson absolutely stunned as he watched this amazing creature snort lightly in his arms and felt so lucky to be the only person in the world who had this perfect view to enjoy before going to sleep.

Doctor Watson teared up a bit staring at his boyfriend and stroking his hair softly with his kind fingers and then slowly drifted off as the sky slowly faded into a romantic twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> There could be more chapters later, let me know if you like more.
> 
> I'm trying to improve my writing in English so I'd be happy to know your opinion.


End file.
